


...gets mad at the TV and throws the remote?

by Blodeuwedd, The Honorary Beaumont (Blodeuwedd)



Series: 32 Dralivia drabbles [15]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/The%20Honorary%20Beaumont
Summary: Drabble 02 - Who gets mad at the TV and throws the remote?
Relationships: Olivia Nevrakis/Drake Walker
Series: 32 Dralivia drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700245
Kudos: 4





	...gets mad at the TV and throws the remote?

“We all know whose fault it is that the country is in this… “ Lord Neville paused for emphasis, a cheeky smirk on his face as he looked at the camera “less than ideal situation.”

Drake rolled his eyes. Neville was an idiot and it was just his luck he wasn’t standing in front of Drake right now, or he wouldn’t know what hit him.

“And whose is it?” the reporter egged Neville on, although his meaning had been more than clear.

“Well, let’s just say the king’s recent foreing policies have…”

What exactly the kings policies had done Olivia would never know, for Drake had turned off the TV and proceeded to hurl the remote control across the room.

She jumped on her seat, startled, when the remote hit the wall, but didn’t say anything. Silently, Olivia stood from the couch where she had been sitting with Drake and retrieved the remote.

“I’m mad too, but please refrain from breaking our stuff” she said calmly.

Drake sighed. “Sorry.”

Olivia put the remote down on the coffee table and sat back on the couch, her feet up on Drake’s lap.

“You want to get back at him? So do I. But the best way to do that isn’t throwing our remote control at the wall, and it isn’t punching him either, no matter how satisfying it would be. What we have to do right now is give Liam our full support.”

Drake nodded as he started to rub Olivia’s feet the way he knew she enjoyed. “I know. But while we’re at it, can we make a public statement declaring our full support for the king while mentioning that certain people don’t seem to understand how politics work and shouldn’t be speaking against their king in national television?”

Olivia smirked as she relaxed under Drake’s touch. “I like the way you think.”


End file.
